In the use of electronic components, heat is typically generated.
Heat often has a negative effect of the performance of electronic components as it can adversely affect the conductive, resistive, capacitance and inductive properties of electrical circuitry. Over time, heat can degrade electronic components mid reduce their useful lives.
Heat also causes convection to occur which can direct heated air vertically. When arranged in a vertical relay, heated air escaping from those electronic components relatively lower in the array moves upward to further warm those components relatively higher in the array. This additive heating effect often can result in those components relatively higher in the array reaching temperatures much higher than preferred for optimum operation.
Another negative effect of convection is that the movement of air through the components can carry dust and other airborne contaminants through the array of electronic components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cooling device that can be conveniently installed and used in a vertical array of electronic components to efficiently dissipate heat.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cooling device that diminishes the amount of dust and other airborne contaminants through an array of electronic components.
In view of the present disclosure and/or through practice of the present invention, other advantages, and the solutions to other problems, may become apparent.